Sad Eyes
by KendallWritesBooks
Summary: *SPOILER WARNING* A one-shot about the Doctor after he lost Amy and Rory. Warning: many feels ;)


**A/N: **THIS STORY HAS DOCTOR WHO SEASON 7 SPOILERS! It takes place between The Angles Take Manhattan and The Snowmen episodes in Season 7. I think the Doctor traveled through many time periods looking for a new companion. This one is not modern, but I'll leave the time period to your imagination. Enjoy and try not to die of all the feels.

* * *

The first thing I noticed about him when he walked in were his eyes. I had never seen eyes so sad. Many had come to reside in my diner, but he was by far the saddest. He sat down in a booth in the far corner. He just sat there and stared at the wall, lost in thought. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Hello, sir. What can I get you today?"

He blinked and looked at me.

"Nothing," he said. "I just came here to... think. To get out a bit."

I nodded.

"There have been many weary travelers who have done just that in your seat. You're a traveler, aren't you?"

He looked at me quizzically for a moment but didn't reply. I studied his face.

"You've lost something, haven't you," I said gently. He turned his neck quickly and looked at me with those sad, dark green eyes.

"Or someone, more likely? Someone who meant a great deal to you. You must have lost them in a horrible way, a very tragic way indeed."

"How did you know?" he asked. I smiled.

"I can read people's expressions like a book," I replied. "It's a gift."

Perhaps there was a slight smile from him, but it was too short to notice. He looked back at the wall. I sat in the booth across from him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I said, not tryingly.

"No, you wouldn't understand," he said, not making eye contact.

"Believe me, I've been there. I'm sure I can relate."

He still shook his head. I didn't push for him to talk anymore.

"Can I at least give you advise?"

He looked at me and lifted his eyebrows. That was a yes. I smiled gently.

"It's okay to grieve," I said. "It's normal. But don't let in consume you. If all you think about is what you lost than you will never be able to focus on the present and live your life."

He looked at me still.

"You'll never replace who you lost. I can guarantee it. But that doesn't give you an excuse to wallow in your sadness. That doesn't give you an excuse to never try to find someone else. You look fairly young. And you only have one life so don't waste it."

At the last part he slightly smirked. "You have no idea," I heard him murmur. He didn't intend for me to hear it, but I did. I didn't ask him about what he meant.

"Trust me," I said. "I'm pretty old. I've been around. The night will pass and morning will come. You just have to choose to embrace it."

"Just how old are you?" he asked. He didn't mean it rudely, I'm sure.

"I'm a few years past sixty," I replied. "Maybe more than that," I smiled.

Again I heard him mutter, "so young." This confused me, but I let it pass. I stood up.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want?"

He shook his head. "I think I'll be leaving now."

I smiled. "Come back if there's anything you need to talk about."

He nodded and briefly smiled. "Thank you."

He started toward the door and left. Then I realized that I never got his name. I ran out of the door to ask him, but he was no where to be seen. I went back inside and went on with my normal day. This strange man stayed in the back of my mind all day. Who was he?

When I was closing the diner up for the day, I saw a note left on his table. No one else had been there except for him. I picked up the note and read it.

_My name is The Doctor, _it read. _Amy and Rory are the ones I lost._

I was confused. I hadn't seen him leave a note on the table; I surely would have seen it. I put the note in my pocket and locked up the shop.

As I was waiting for the bus, I could have sworn that I saw the man, "The Doctor", around corner. I quickly went to there, but there was no trace of him.

I never saw this mysterious man again. I shall never forget those sad eyes. "The Doctor". What an odd name.


End file.
